Debauchery
by Chainsaw Zombie
Summary: Sonic is throwing the party of the century and has the perfect place to do it. It's Furs Gone Wild on Angel Island! However, just because you can doesn't mean you should. There is something weird going on at Angel Island and it ain't the spiked punch.
1. My Island Is Your Island

**Debauchery**

****

Chapter 1

My Island is Your Island

_ooo_

A blue streak cut through the thick forest, kicking up giant clouds of dust behind it. Sonic had come through here so many times that a large dirt path had been permanently burned into the forest floor. Sonic didn't care. It's wasn't like he was ripping through the trees or anything and the path made it much easier for him to get to where he was going. He never did have a very good sense of direction.

He zipped past the large boulder with the mold on it, which signaled to Sonic that he was almost there. He suddenly saw it up ahead and increased his speed. It was a redwood tree. The biggest one in the mountains. Its roots had come out and the mighty tree had fallen over years ago. The other trees held it in place as it rested at an angle that pointed into the sky directly to where Sonic needed to be at that particular moment. No one could see it from ground level but Sonic knew it was there.

The moment Sonic stepped onto the base of the redwood he was already at the other end, hundreds of feet above the forest, leaving a small burn line on the tree. He leaped into the air, miles into the air. He looked down, seeing the gray mountains and green and brown forest below get smaller and smaller as he flew into the clouds. This is where he always encountered a problem. Because he was in the sky, his assent only gaining momentum, it was difficult for him to tell exactly how high he was. Once he saw it he would have to time it perfectly.

He eventually saw his target. A mountain. Or at least it looked like a mountain. A mountain turned upside down, pointing at the earth below. Once he saw it he had already passed it and had very little time left to begin his landing or else he would over shoot his mark. He fought against the wind and maneuvered his body at a different angle, allowing the air to work against him instead of with him. It worked. He began to slow down and eventually fall. He positioned himself at a different angle once again, giving himself a bit more control over how he fell.

Ripping through the clouds he saw his target again. Angel Island. It looked quite different when approaching it from this direction. It looked like… an island. A floating island, hovering in secret in the sky above the mountains, powered by the Master Emerald.

It grew bigger and bigger as Sonic got closer. He saw where he wanted to make his landing. The entrance to Knuckles' hut near the alter of the Master Emerald. Knuckles had places scattered all throughout the island but the one at the alter was where he spent most of his time so Sonic figured he'd be there. Only as he came closer he realized that he wasn't going to land anywhere near the alter. Somehow he had screwed up and he was heading straight for the pits near the hills.

"Ah hell," he mumbled to himself. It was too late. He cometed toward the island surface, crashing into the thick muddy pools, creating a huge splash. At least if he had been near solid land he could have landed on his feet. But there was nothing he could do except get dirty.

Sonic emerged from the black and brow pits, covered in mud and who knows what else. He wiped his hands across his eyes, pulling off the offending substance and allowing him to see.

"Please tell me you didn't land in the pits," said a scratchy voice. It was coming from a small black intercom tied to a wooden post a few yard away from where Sonic stood. Knuckles had put them up in various areas, thinking they would come in handy just in case someone were ever to get lost on the island. Obviously he had been waiting at the alter and saw Sonic plummeting toward the hills in the distance.

Sonic oozed his way over to the intercom and pressed the small button under the speaker. "Of course not. I'm not an amateur, Knuckles."

"Whatever. Just hurry up." His voice sounding even more demanding through a filter of static.

Sonic bolted, knowing the pressure of the air blowing against him as he ran would cleanse him of the disgusting muck.

Knuckles waited in the grass field, leaning against a giant stone plate. He spotted Sonic coming from miles away. In an instant the blue hedgehog was standing in front of him, he was followed by an echoing booming sound. Knuckles hated that. "You did land in the pits, didn't you?!"

"What?"

"You smell like wet fur and garbage."

"Yeah? So maybe I was playing in a dumpster earlier."

Knuckles sighed. He knew Sonic would falsely admit to something disgusting and humiliating before he ever truthfully admitted to failing in something as simple as a high speed landing.

"Well I know you didn't want me here to discuss hygiene. So what's up? Finally ready to accept my offer?" Sonic said with a smirk.

Knuckles look at him annoyed. "Sonic, I will NEVER go on a date with you."

"Who said anything about a date? I just wanna fuck. Unless you plan on paying for dinner."

Knuckles let out a small chuckle and turned his head, hiding his smile and increasingly red face. Despite Sonic's cocky and arrogant attitude he could always make him laugh. Even if he was being serious. The idea tickled him. He looked at the blue speed demon. The cool, crisp wind making his spikes dance. His devilish green eyes matching the bright flowing grass surrounding them. Knuckles had to look away again and put his serious face on. "Sonic, I'm going away for a couple of days. I need you to watch over Angel Island for me."

Sonic look a bit bewildered. "Really? Okay, sure. But why are you leaving?"

Knuckles began walking away, toward his hut. Sonic followed. "The emerald has been acting strange lately."

Sonic looked up at the enormous green rock that sat at the alter above the steps. It looked as normal as ever to him. But Knuckles had a special connection with the Master Emerald. That's why he was its guardian, he guessed.

"It calls out to something late in the night. It almost feels like it's crying, trying to draw attention from something out there. I've felt it. I don't know where it is exactly but it's somewhere on the other side of the world. I think maybe one of Dr. Eggman's abandoned factories. I don't think it's dangerous but if it's connected to the emerald I should find out what it is." The two stepped inside the hut of stone and wood.

"Well maybe I can help. I could get you to wherever you need to be a lot quicker."

Knuckles walked into one of the back rooms, leaving Sonic standing in the den alone. "No. I will do it alone. I just need you to be here and watch over things. I'm trusting you with this, Sonic. Will you accept it?"

"Of course I will but-"

"Thanks buddy!" said Knuckles very excitedly as he dashed out from the room with a traveling duffle bag around his shoulder. He ran past Sonic and out the front entrance. Sonic chased after him.

"You're leaving now?!" he shouted.

"Yeap! Take care of the place, kay! Make yourself at home! My island is your island!" Knuckles yelled back at Sonic as he ran faster toward the edge of the island. Sonic could have caught him easily but simply stopped in the middle of the field and watched in confusion as Knuckles jumped off the side of the island.

"Okay. Bye," Sonic said to himself, waving to someone who was no longer there. "Man, that was weird. What got into him?"

Sonic stood there for a while, watching. Half expecting to see Knuckles come back in the next few minutes. He never did. The empty grass plain grew colder as the wind came harder. He was completely alone now. For the next few days it was his duty to bare the burden of the Master Emerald. He would now feel what Knuckles has felt for the last few years, being on this big empty place completely alone with a great responsibility.

Sonic's scream echoed out into the world, "Party on Angel Island!!!"

_ooo_

_To Be Continued. . ._


	2. The Fox and The Hedgehog

Chapter 2

The Fox and The Hedgehog

_ooo_

"You have lost your mind, haven't you?"

"What? I'm just throwing a small get together. How could I not? Look at this gift I've been given. I'm gonna make sure it's put to good use," said Sonic as he continued his work out, doing one finger push ups upside-down on top of the Master Emerald, listening to Tails giving him a lecture.

Tails stood near the base of the emerald, looking up at his friend. "Knuckles trusted you to guard the emerald alone. I'd have to say throwing a party around it would be the exact opposite. I mean, what it something happened? Someone could swipe it right under our noses."

"You're kidding me right? Look at the thing. I think we'd notice someone hauling off the giant green rock off the giant floating island, causing it to plummet into the ocean."

"You really don't see anything wrong or reckless about this? I mean everyone knows you can be irresponsible sometimes but this is not like you at all."

Sonic flipped himself up right and jumped down from his perch atop the emerald, landing next to his buddy. "Okay. So maybe it is a little out there. But I'll take care of things. I'm a take care of things kinda guy. You know me better than anyone. Knuckles didn't place his trust in me without reason. Do you really think I'd ever let something bad happen to this place?"

Tails sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the emerald. He suddenly began to feel completely at ease. He let his body slide down until he was seated against the cool limestone surrounding the powerful jewel. He let his tails come around to the front of his body and rest in his lap, petting them. "I guess not. Just be careful, please."

Sonic looked down and smirked at him. "Oh I will be. And if not you'll be here to cover for me."

"I suppose I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"I wonder if Knuckles is okay."

Sonic laid down in front of Tails, resting his head in his lap and using his twin tails as pillows. He placed his hands together over his chest and looked up into the bright sky. "Oh yeah. I'm sure he's fine."

"So weird, the way you said he left. Just taking off like that. It almost sounds like he was in a hurry to get away from here."

"You're gonna give me the creeps," Sonic mumbled, taking one of his partner's tails and spreading it out across his chest, caressing it. "Tails?"

"Hmm?"

"Why have we never gone all the way?"

Tails' face suddenly became as red as Kunckles'. "What? I dunno… I… I thought…Well…"

Sonic shifted his body, pressing himself against his shy little buddy. "Do you remember those times?" he asked.

Tails tried to look away but it was pointless. "Yes… You were drunk."

They were referring to the three separate occasions when they had gotten a little too close and shown each other how they really felt. The first time was a couple of years earlier. It was Sonic's birthday and he had gotten drunk. Tails had to carry him home and get him into bed. As he was tucking him he Sonic reached out and grabbed Tails' privates through his shorts. Through a drunken stupor he said, "I didn't get all I wanted for my birthday."

At first Tails was embarrassed and confused but at no point did he every try to pull away. It always seemed obvious to everyone that Tails had a special attraction towards Sonic, one that went beyond his admiration and friendship. That was the first time anyone had ever touched him that way and if it had been anyone else he probably would have ran away. But it was Sonic. His friend, his partner, his hero, his secret love.

All he could do was stand there and let Sonic fondle him. With a drunken smile he slipped his hand down the top of his shorts and found his young cock. He played with it like that for a while before he finally took it out and jerked him off. Tails never moved. He just closed his eyes and tilted his head back. When he came Sonic cupped the tip of his dick, making sure to catch it all. It ran down his arm but he got it with his tongue before it fell. The rest he lapped up out of his hand like a cat drinking milk.

Sonic fell asleep moments later leaving Tails standing next to his bed, his limp dick dripping sperm onto the floor. He went home that night and jerked himself off, fantasizing about other possibilities he and Sonic could have.

Tails never mentioned the incident to anyone, including Sonic, hoping he would not remember. He believed that if Sonic knew he did something like that when he was drunk he would think himself a disgusting pervert and probably never want to see Tails again. Sonic had always acted like nothing happened so Tails figured he blacked out, probably for the better.

Months later a similar event happened only this time Sonic gave his little bro a blowjob, swallowing every last drop of his cum. Again, Sonic acted as if nothing had happened.

The last time was a couple of weeks ago. Tails had fallen asleep in Sonic's lap while they were watching a movie. His soft breathing had given Sonic a hard on. He managed to get his cock to come up behind Tails' head and give himself enough room to stroke it without making too much commotion to wake him up. Only Tails never fell asleep. He knew what Sonic was doing and it got him hard as well. Sonic saw this and started jerking the both of them off. Whether Sonic knew he was awake or just didn't care, he never knew. It was never talked about. They just both fell asleep together covered in each other's semen and never said a word to each other.

Tails cherished those moments but never brought them up. He was always afraid. He didn't want to dwell. He just wanted to enjoy.

Sonic giggled, "I was only drunk once, buddy. And yes, I remember."

"Well… I… I just didn't know…. I didn't know what to do. You never talked about it."

"Neither did you." Sonic sat up and turned to face Tails. He raised his hand up and held his orange and white face. "Do you think about me when you jerk off?" he asked softly.

Tails stared down at his hands, trying to cover up his growing boner, his face getting even redder. "Um…"

Sonic took Tails' face in his hands, pulled his lips close to his and kissed him, long and hard. Their warm, wet mouths met in and their hearts began to flutter.

They both pulled away slowly. Tails was stunned. He didn't know what it meant and he didn't care. He had suddenly become drunk with a sense of indifference and passion. He bit his lower lip and looked into his hero's piercing green eyes, seeing his own reflection in them.

The orange fox pushed Sonic to the grass on his back and straddled his chest. Sonic was surprised by his "little brother's" sudden aggressiveness but didn't question it. He grabbed Tails' legs and ran his hands up the side of his pants, then onto his soft furry waist, and up his white chest.

Tails put his arms behind his head, grabbing his elbows, allowing Sonic to roam his body. The warm sun beaming down on the two lovers on the cool grassy plain, no one to interrupt them.

As Sonic explored his upper body Tails began grinding his lower half back and fourth against his older lover's chest. Sonic couldn't bare it. Seeing his little buddy suffer like that with a hard on rubbing the inside of those uncomfortable looking pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, freeing Tails' smooth rock hard cock.

The hedgehog took it gently in his hand and pointed it towered his face. He looked up at Tails with a lustful desire in his eyes. As he began stroking it Tails tilted his head back just like that first time Sonic touched him and he ran his hands up and down his lovers arms.

Sonic closed his eyes and opened his mouth. His hot breathe washed over his friend's throbbing flesh. He extended his tongue out under his cock and brought it up, licking him from the base to the tip.

The feeling of Sonic's wet inviting tongue running across the bottom of his virgin hard on sent shivers up his spine and made him loose his breathe for a moment. "Ohh god… " he whispered under his shivering moans.

Sonic tilted his head forward, pressing Tails' swollen cock against his face and closed eyes. He slowly pulled his head back, letting the warm flesh travel downward, leaving a small trail of precum. When he got it back to his mouth he opened it again and closed his wet lips tight around the head.

Tails moaned out in ecstasy as he felt his lover's mouth engulf him, his lips moving down the shaft and to the base. He cried out with pleasure and hunched his body forward, digging his hands into the grass above Sonic's head, and pressing his cock further into his mouth. He couldn't help it. It was killing him. He had to cum. He started doing all the work himself, pumping himself in and out of his best friend's lips.

Sonic took note and forced his hands down the back of Tails' pants, grabbing his ass and helping him out, giving him a little more force with his pumps. He knew his little fox was going to cum soon. The feeling of his thick, warm rod inside his mouth, rubbing against his tongue and lips was amazing. Precum leaked out with each pump, sliding down his throat. It invaded his mind and took over every inch of him. At that moment his only goal in life was to make his little fox cum.

"Uhhhaaaa," Tails moaned out, almost crying with tears of joy, as he pumped faster and faster. He let out small grunts and groans, the feeling being almost unbearable. He could feel it coming. It was going to happen any moment now. He dug his fingers into the earth and yelled out as loud as he could. He was cumming in Sonic's mouth.

It shot out like a cannon. White-hot molten semen flooded Sonic's mouth. He swallowed it slowly, savoring each salty drop as it poured down his throat. After most of it was gone he let his dick rest for a while in his mouth and played with it with his tongue as it got softer.

The only thing keeping Tails from collapsing was his weak and shaky arms, his hands still pressed into the ground. He was sweating like never before but the warm sun against his back only made it even batter. He still had his eyes tightly closed, trying to recover. He could feel his limp dick being tossed around inside Sonic's mouth by his glorious pink tongue. He eventually fell over, lying next to the best friend he has ever had.

Sonic turned his head over and looked at Tails. He was so cute. Completely exhausted, breathing heavily, his little cock still dripping sperm onto his waist. "Has anyone besides me ever done that to you before?" he asked.

"No," replied Tails, still panting. "No one has ever even touched me besides you."

"You've never been with a girl before?"

"No. I'm too young."

"You're never too young little bro."

"Sometimes I fantasize about Amy. When I'm not thinking about you, that is."

Sonic sat up and moved his way over to Tails' feet. He sat on his knees, leaned forward and grabbed Tails' pants that were wrapped around his legs. "Well, one dream of yours has come true. We can make the other come true too," he said seductively, pulling his buddy's pants down to has ankles and removing them.

Tails sat up on his elbows. "What do you mean?"

"If you want Amy, I can give you Amy."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course. I never realized you were missing out on so much. I could teach you everything if you want. But first you have to give something to me."

"What?"

Sonic leaned forward and slowly licked Tails from his neck to his ear and whispered into it. "I want to fuck you. Right here and now, my little fox."

Tails could feel his cock starting to grow again as the soft words entered his ear and flooded his mind. He let out a small gasp and pressed his hands against Sonic's warm, furry chest. "Will you? Please?"

Sonic picked him up and carried him in his arms over to the limestone alter that displayed the Master Emerald and sat him down. He stood in front of his orange friend and looked down at him. Tails looked up, ready to give every last inch of himself to his mentor.

Sonic unzipped his jeans and let them slid off his legs. His beautiful cock flipped out, rock hard, and much longer and thicker than Tails'.

The fox gulped, scared of it but wanting every last bit of it at the same time. He saw that a steady stream of precum was leaking out the tip and running all the way down to his balls where it collected and dripped to the ground. He placed his tongue under his balls and let little drops of precum fall onto it. He brought his tongue up and ran it along the trail, collecting it in his small mouth. He was instantly given another hard on and began playing with himself, releasing even more milky white sperm that was left over from earlier.

Sonic moaned but he had to stop. He pulled away and said, "If you keep doing that I'll cum. I want to cum inside you."

Tails looked up at him and smiled. He knew what to do. He turned around with his knees on the ground and his hands grasping the limestone. Through the reflection in the Master Emerald he could see Sonic behind him, gazing at his ass. He arched his back and pushed his ass up a little more, inviting his blue friend in.

Sonic had to catch his breathe when the twin tails were lifted and he saw it. Two perfect furry little orange cheeks and a long white diamond running down the middle. In the center was his untouched flower. Sonic had to resist the urge to ram his cock into it as hard as he could right then and there. He had to be gentle with Tails.

The cool wind blew, breaking the heat of the sun, and reminding them they were totally free to appreciate each other.

Sonic grabbed the base of his cock and pulled it up, then back down, and again, to work up some more precum. Once he did that he leaned forward and reached around to Tails' and collected the semen that had made it's way out. While doing so he lightly brushed the side of Tails' ass with his smooth, hard member. It made Tails shudder with excitement.

Sonic lubed up his strong, ready cock with his fox's cum then took the orange cheeks in his hands and spread the apart. The two lovers began the heavy breathing in anticipation.

Tails felt the tip of Sonic's dick touch his soft asshole. He looked into the green reflection and saw himself, ready to get fucked by his best friend and hero. It turned him on more than ever before. He was ready to burst again. "Do it, Sonic."

The hedgehog pressed his swollen flesh against his little bro's entrance. Tails moaned out in pleasure and pain. He pressed harder and harder until the small opening finally accepted his head. Tails yelled out. It hurt and he began to cry. Not from the pain but because he could feel Sonic inside him and it was wonderful.

The feeling of Tails wrapped around Sonic's cock drove him mad with lust. He was actually doing it. He was fucking the one he called little buddy for so long. He let go of his ass, allowing the cheeks to close around his member. He moved his hands over to the side and held on to Tails' waist. Slowly, he pushed forward. They both moaned in almost perfect sync as Sonic went deeper and deeper into Tails.

When Sonic could go no further he pulled back, taking his shaft out of Tails' ass and stopping at the head. He entered him again, going a little faster this time. He closed his eyes and hunched forward, burying his face in his lover's tails.

It had stopped hurting and all Tails could feel was absolute heaven. Sonic's thick hard cock inside his tight little asshole, going in and out, pressing against his walls, filling him up. He felt his hedgehog's hand reach around once again and grab his dick.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cum inside Tails. To fill him with his sperm and make him his. He lost all control and started pumping faster and faster, jerking off his buddy at the same time. The sounds of their fur beating against each other filled their ears in between their grunts and moans.

"Oh god! Fuck me! Fuck me Sonic!"

"Tails! …I'm gonna cum!"

"Fill me up… oh god… Ugh!"

Sonic wrapped his available arm around Tails' chest and pulled him up, pressing their bodies together and burying his cock as deep at it would go. He made short hard pumps and squeezed the fox's dick as hard as he could without hurting him. He felt it spill through his member and blast out the tip. He flooded Tails' anus with his cum, filled him up, covering his walls, and overflowing around his powerful manhood. There was too much of it. It started coming through the side and leaking out of the little fox's white asshole.

Tails yelled out again, Sonic's cock pumping in and out of him hard and fast, filling up with his warm seed. Sonic had fucked him, came in him, and now he was going to cum again. The white flood shot out in streaming bursts and splashed against the Master Emerald. He fell forward with his face against the emerald, pressed against his own cum.

Sonic collapsed and held the fox close, both sweaty and breathing intensely. Tails managed to pull himself away. He placed his hand on the emerald, closed his eyes, and licked off all of his semen.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald lit up with a bright green light and began to pulse. Tails jerked his head back with a look of confusion. "Hey Sonic, the Master Emerald is pulsing."

"Who cares?" said Sonic just before pouncing on Tails.

"Again? Ooooooohhh yeah, right there."

_ooo_

_To Be Continued. . ._

_ooo_

-Author's Note-

Okay. Just incase you have not noticed I am trying to have at least a little bit of story here. So if there is a chapter with no sex don't worry pervs, it'll happen. Also, I don't wanna hear any shit about Sonic and Tails wearing pants. If Amy and Rogue wear cloths then so can the fellas.


End file.
